Spellbound
by Kati Liz
Summary: Artemis Fowl has just remembered about magic and everything about it. But then while on vacation a wizard puts an obedience spell on him. How will he cope? A HPArtemis FowlElla Enchanted crossover. Please read and review!
1. The Obiedience Spell

Spell Bound

Chapter 1

The Obedience Spell

A/N: Whoot! My first cross-over! It's been in my mind forever! Please no flames on this unless it's constructed and helpful got it? Oh and my friends who know the plot, don't say anything please?

Artemis's POV

It was sunny outside. Butler made me come out. "I hate this Butler and you know it!" I yelled. Ever since I was five years old I hated coming outside. My father had changed me inside out. And until I was seven years old I hadn't grown an inch- you get the picture right?

Well now my father is better, unlike me. Believe or not, he wants to change me again. I'll never be better, even if Butler tried.

"At least I'm letting you take your laptop outside." Butler replied. Indeed, I had my laptop with me. I needed to construct a few things. You see, ever since I could remember, I wanted to prove the existence of fairies. I know what you're thinking- Why would a fifteen year old boy believe in fairies?

Well, the way I see it, humans are completely flawed. Why wouldn't you believe? Humans, like myself, like to believe that they are the dominant species of the world. They're afraid of something being more intelligent and dominant. Not me. I'm not afraid to believe.

Just like those two girls who lived by Cottingley Beck- Elsie Wright and Frances Griffiths. They took pictures of fairies. They had everyone believing again- and then they claimed it a hoax. Stupid girls. Didn't even make money off of it. But I know one thing- fairies have gold.

And as the saying goes- _Aurum est Potentas-_ it's Latin. Father taught it to me. It means Gold is Power. It's true isn't it. Only the rich are powerful are they not? But their rich partially because they bull-shitted their way to power and kissed everyone's asses- but not my family. We used to have a- a um- _special_ kind of way to make money. Crime.

Well anyway- I opened up my laptop and it said I had mail. "That's strange." I muttered to myself.

"What's strange Artemis?" Butler asked.

I looked up to him. "I have mail."

"Weren't you planning a meeting with William Sham?"

"Yes but I didn't invite him yet." I looked at the sender's name. "The pen name is peculiar."

"What is it?"

I looked at it again. "DirtLoverGas713."

Butler laughed. "It's probably junk mail, read it anyway."

I opened the letter. It read

_'Hey Arty!_

_You probably don't remember me but you got me out of a tight spot. I'm finally free! Anyway, my name is Mulch Diggums, ring a bell? It should. I'm a fairy-dwarf and I used to be your best friend!_

_Anyway, let me explain everything that has happened since you were twelve (A/N: Or is it thirteen?)_

_You kidnapped a fairy of the LEP(Lower Elements Police) recon. Her name was Holly Short. You knew that she needed to complete the ritual by burying an acorn in the dirt so you put her in a concrete room. So some of the LEP came- including Julius Root- who always calls me 'convict' and Foaly, the techie centaur. You got gold, and you let Holly go. Oh yeah and they brought your mother back to sanity._

_The next year you asked us for help in rescuing your father in the Arctic. The Russian Mayfia had him and we all almost died, but we saved him and Holly lost her finger._

_And this year you set up a meeting with Jon Spiro, and tried to bait him with something called a C-Cube. He liked it, you wouldn't give it to him, and Butler almost died. Using your smarts, you used a freezer for cryogenics, and begged Holly to save him. She did, but Butler aged. Then we got into this big fight with Jon Spiro because he had the C-Cube, he captured you, we saved you, and then you, your bodyguard, and Juliet, were all mindwiped. And here we are! I'll be up to see you.'_

I blinked a few times. It all made sense now! It all clicked! My memories seemed to just flood back into me! I looked up at Butler, he had a dazed look on his face. "Butler, I-I had no idea!" I said.

Butler looked down at me, picked me up and hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked quite embarrassed.

"For changing." he replied. I smiled.

"Okay, Mulch is coming up I guess. We'll have to make him a sandwich." And here I was, joking again.

Butler and I walked into the house determined to get to Juliet. We walked into Mother and Father's room. Father was sitting in there reading a book. "Father." I said. He looked up from his book.

"Yes Arty?" he replied, using my old nickname. I smiled slightly.

"Have you seen Juliet? It's important That I speak to her."

"Um yes actually, she went into the kitchen."

"Thanks dad." I said and hugged him. My father was startled.

"Arty!" he said quite appalled.

I laughed. "Yes Father?"

"What happened!"

"Let's just say someone helped me find my better half. Love you dad." And I walked out leaving my dad to ponder.

Just as Father said, Juliet was in the kitchen eating an apple. I cleared my throat. She looked up. "Hello Arty, Dom, what's up?" she asked.

"Um, how do we do this Artemis?" Butler said, looking at me.

"Key words Butler, key words." I replied.

"What are you all talking about?" Juliet asked in amusement.

"Do you remember Holly Short of the LEPrecon?" I asked.

"Oh that silly little fairy that liked wrestling? Of course! How could I forget Holly?" she exclaimed. Then she gasped. "Oh god, I _did_ forget Holly didn't I? Oh well, I remember her now, now she can send me those wrestling tapes and-"

"No!" Butler and I cried at the same time.

"Oh but why?"

"Because she can't know, none of the LEP can know, only Mulch." I said.

"Well if Mulch knows they're bound to find out Arty."

"Well right now they don't know, so let's keep it that way."

"Fine."

A little bit later in the day Mulch came by.

Mulch was looking quite human when he showed up, I was very surprised. "It's something called a cloaking charm and it's brilliant!" he exclaimed.

We discussed a few things and he was on his way, happily munching on a sandwich.

A few weeks later I was out getting groceries for Father. We were on vacation in England and I volunteered to go out with the pounds we had for food.

Something caught my eye in the store. It was a book that I have been wanting to get because it was on psychology. I only had enough money for the groceries since I wasn't really planning on getting anything else. I looked at my shopping cart, then at the book. I decided that I could get the groceries later because I needed that book.

So I moved the cart to a corner and grabbed the book and bought it. I was home free. I would just tell dad that I got the book I wanted and I was going to go out for the groceries then, he'd understand. But as I was walking back to the condominium my luck ran out.

"Excuse me," a man said, "weren't you supposed to be buying groceries for your Father?"

I looked at the man. His hair was long and black and his eyes were blue. His poise was very graceful, I felt very inferior at that moment, I didn't even find it odd that he knew I was disobeying orders. "Yes," I told him, "I was going to go back to my hotel to get more money."

The man clucked his tongue. "Disobedience is _not _tolerable young man, we can't have this can we?"

"I-I guess not." I said, wishing Butler was with me.

"Don't worry young- uh..."

"Artemis Fowl."

"Artemis Fowl, I can fix your disobedience."

"How?" I said bewildered.

The man then set his index and middle fingers on my right shoulder. "Artemis Fowl, I give you the Gift of Obedience."

Then I felt something surge through me. It felt very weird like a sort of tingling sensation. The man smiled at me and then said, "Now go and return that book and get those groceries your Father wanted."

My legs then started to move on their own! Right back to the store where I proceeded to get my money back from the book and got my Father the groceries, then my feet carried me back to the hotel and right up to my father, then I stopped.

"Dad?" I said.

"Yeah bud?" he said, taking the groceries.

"I think something is wrong with me." Then I proceeded to tell him about what happened.

My dad started to laugh. "Oh Artemis, you tell me the funniest stories." he said.

I moaned. "Why don't you believe me? Magic is- is real dad! I have some sort of obedience spell on me!"

"Oh Artemis, hold your tongue." And I did. "Artemis cut it out." I went and got the scissors. "Um, okay, don't cut it out." I put down the scissors. "Let go of your tongue." So I did. "Wow, you really do have an obedience spell on you, don't you?"

"Yes Father." I said in dismay.

"So I can tell you to do anything, and you'll have to do it?"

"Yes dad."

"Then be a dear and go get Butler because he needs to hear this!"

And that's how all of this started.

A/N: How'd you like? Good? Bad? Review please!


	2. Testing The Boundaries

Spellbound

Chapter 2

Testing the Boundaries

A/N:YOU GUYS ARE NOT COOL! THIS IS MY SECOND REPOST! I WILL KILL YOU IF I DON'T GET 9 REVIEWS...OR EIGHT...PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW! EUGH!

Father finds this rather amusing... I hate him for ordering me around all of the time! Butler is also no better. The two of them have been treating me like a slave since I've told them.

But anyway, I decided to test the lengths this spell held. "Hey Butler?" I asked. We were currently sitting in my bedroom playing cards, there was nothing left to do and Butler ordered me to play with him.

"Yeah?" he replied looking up at me. "What is it?"

"Um, do you think perhaps if you ordered me to become something supernatural I would become it?"

"Maybe... I'm not an expert in obedience spells Artemis."

"Well maybe we should test this out. What say you?" I looked hopeful. If you think about it, if this spell worked like that, I could be whatever I pleased.

"I suppose so. What supernatural being would you like to be?"

"I dunno just pick one!"

"Erm, ok. Artemis, turn into a vampire."

I immediately doubled over in pain. I soon passed out. When I woke up I felt different. I looked in the mirror. My reflection was kind of faded but I could still see myself. I was taller, my hair was a bit longer, and my K-9 teeth were sort of protruding out of my mouth...odd.

I looked at Butler. "I'm hungry." I said, he looked frightened.

"Artemis, turn into a wizard." Butler said. I passed out again.

When I woke up again I thankfully didn't want to bite Butler. But I suppose I had magic. "Isn't this odd? I can become things that I never was." I said.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Butler agreed.

I think this is one of the most interesting things that has ever happened to me. "So, what do we do now?" I asked Butler.

"I don't know... Do you want to stay a wizard?"

"I think so." It was settled then. I am now a wizard, this is really amazing.

The next morning there was a knock at the door. "Artemis get that will you?" Father yelled.

I sighed and got up and opened the door. There was a boy about my age standing there He had black hair and bright green eyes. "Hi, Artemis Fowl right?" he said.

"Yes, come in." I said politely. The boy stepped in.

Once we were settled in the living room the boy spoke again. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing in your house."

"Sort of, yes."

"Well, my name is Harry Potter and I'm from this school of wizardry and you have just been selected to be in that school."

"You're joking... right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. The school usually teaches according to age level but, you'll learn basics before you move up to Fifth Year. Fifth Year is also O.W.L year but I'm not sure if you are going to be taking them. It's fun, really. And most of the teachers are really nice."

All I could do is nod. He continued. "Would you like to come to the school?" he said.

"Yes, I suppose. Where is it?" I said finally.

"In England. But don't worry, there are ways to get you there in seconds when the time comes."

"I'll go, but won't I need supplies of some sort?" I asked.

"Yes. That's what we're doing today. We're going to go up to Diagon Alley today to get everything you need. A parent or guardian may come with you if you wish."

I had completely forgotten about my father and his wishes for me. "Let me go and ask my father." I said. Harry nodded and I stood up.

I walked into Father's study. He was in there, still clad in his pajamas, reading a voluminous book. His hair was all askew and in his face, but he read as if nothing was there. "Dad?" I said. He looked up.

"Oh hello Artemis. Take a seat." I picked up a chair. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant sit on the chair." I put the chair down and sat on it. "Well, you take things quite literally don't you?"

I flushed. "It's not as if I can help it Father." I murmured. I really don't think he gets it. I'm not following his orders because I wanted to, I did it because I had to. "Well anyway, you know how Butler sort of made me a wizard?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. What of it?"

"Well, I sort of got accepted to this school in England for it. It's a boarding school but it sounds really interesting. Can I go?"

"Sure, why not?" Father is so great. I am so glad he let me go.

We proceeded to Diagon Alley that day. It was an interesting feeling realizing that I have never seen any of this before, everything amazed me.

We first went to Gringotts Bank, which was run by goblins. Harry was asking one whom I believe was called Griphook to open up a new vault for me. "This way, Artemis, you can hold a lot of you money here. We'll, of course need to transfer it to wizard money but from what I've heard you are pretty rich huh?" Harry said.

I nodded. "So," I began, "I can get wizard money from muggle money, and I can store my Muggle money as wizard money?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so."

After we left Gringotts, we proceeded to Madam Malkain's Dress Robes For All Occasions. I concluded that wizards wore robes all of the time after seeing everybody so I guess to fit in, I would need some too.

"Alright dear, on the step stool if you will." the woman said to me. I stepped up. She started to measure me.

"Harry dear, do you need new robes too?" she asked Harry.

"No, I'm okay- hey Draco." Harry said a little breathlessly, turning his attention away.

The boy who he was referring to was very tall and blonde. His eyes were very silver and bright. His black tipped blonde hair was pulled into a long ponytail. He smiled when he saw Harry.

"Hey Harry." the boy replied. He walked over to him. Harry kissed him. "I missed you." Eugh... I had no idea Harry was gay but I guess I'll deal with it...eugh...

"I missed you too Dray. Where's your first year?" Harry asked. I have no idea what he meant by this but Draco seemed to.

"I have to pick him up in a bit, I'm just getting my shopping done now so I don't have to later."

"Oh, I should have done that. Oh, Artemis, this is Draco Malfoy, and Dray, this is Artemis Fowl."

Draco smiled at me. I smiled back.. I could've sworn he had checked me out but none-the-less Draco looked up at Butler and said, "Who's the big guy?"

"Artemis's body guard. I believe his name is Butler am I correct?" Harry said, looking up at Butler.

Butler nodded and held out his hand to Draco. "Pleasure to meet you." Draco said as he shook Butler's hand. He turned back to Harry. "I have to pick up my 'child', if you see my dad tell him we'll meet at the ice-cream parlour, you're welcome to come as well, and Artemis and Butler."

"We'll definitely be there. In about an hour do you think?"

"Yeah. Love you Harry. Bye Artemis and Butler." Draco said. He kissed Harry again and walked out.

"He seems nice." I said to Harry. He nodded, looking a bit spaced out.

"He's pretty cool once you get to know him"

"Well if you're dating him, I guess he's okay."

"He's totally okay. You like ice cream right?"

I scrunched up my nose a little. "Not exactly but I guess I can try it."

Harry laughed. "Okay. Do you like ice cream Butler?"

Butler nodded. "I love ice cream." he said.

Ice cream. Such an odd name but so suitable. But couldn't they call it something else? Perhaps, "Cream that is iced?" No, that is even more stupid than ice cream. None-the-less, whatever it was called it is very good.

Harry, Butler, and I were sitting with Draco, his first year, and his father enjoying ice cream. It was odd. Whenever I'm in a restaurant setting I'm usually doing a business of some sort; it was nice to finally be able to relax in a public place.

"How do you like your ice cream Alan?" Draco asked his first year.

Alan looked up at him with an excited look. "I love it! I think ice cream tastes better here than in the Muggle World." he exclaimed.

Draco laughed. "I think it's just your eagerness kicking in Alan." He then looked over at me. "So Artemis, this is your first ice cream, am I correct?"

I looked down at my now melting vanilla ice cream. "Yes, actually. It's very good." I replied.

"That's good. Did you enjoy your shopping?"

"I guess so. I don't like the whole robes thing." I supplied.

Draco laughed and nodded and got into a conversation with his Father.

I looked over at Harry. Even though he held Draco's hand firmly he was staring at a boy with a very troubled expression on his face. I couldn't tell if it was hate, anguish, or a mixture of both in his eyes but he didn't look well.

The boy he was looking at was very tall. He had flaming red hair that went past his very blue eyes, and he had a load of freckles. If the myth was true that freckles were angel kisses then angels must really love this boy. He didn't look too harmful and I couldn't see why Harry was so troubled over him. Maybe he was his ex or something...EUGH!(A/N: okay, im not anti gay but arty is ok? Ok.)

The boy was walking past the table when Harry decided to speak. "Hey Ron." he said almost pleadingly. The boy ignored him and sat at the table behind us. "Ron, you can't ignore me forever. It wasn't my fault."

The boy snorted and continued to ignore him. Fellow readers, I have to admit: I was curious. "What wasn't your fault?" I asked Harry.

Harry looked at me wearily. "Nothing. It's not important." he said a little gruffly.

"I'm sure it is."

"It's nothing. Just drop it okay?"

The spoon I was holding clattered to the floor. Everyone at the table looked between Harry and myself. Harry looked ready to cry and I looked very confused. Why wasn't Harry willing to tell me what was wrong?

"Okay." I said gently. I decided that I should change the subject. "Um, Harry. Father said you can stay over night if you want."

"Actually, I needed to talk about that with you. I need to tutor you so you get up to par for school. So is it alright if I stay a little longer than a night?" he said, happy to be out of the frame of thought he was in before.

I nodded. "I'm sure my father wouldn't mind. He loves guests; lives for them actually. He'd be happy to have you, honestly."

Harry smiled. "Thank you. We can start your tutoring tomorrow then." He looked at Butler and asked, "Are you finished with your ice cream?" Butler nodded. He looked at me. "And you?" I nodded as well. "Alright, we have to go then. Draco you understand right?"

Draco glanced at Ron and nodded a little. "Bye Harry." he said.

"Cya Dray. Bye Mr. Malfoy. Come on guys." Harry got up and walked out, so did we.

As we were walking out two other red heads stopped Harry. "Harry! How are you?" one of them said.

"It's been ages!" the other one added.

"Hey Fred, George. I'm fine... Well, as fine as I could be. You know..." Harry replied.

The two nodded. "We're sorry about Ron. Hermione's death took a blow to his heart, you know how he gets." the supposed Fred said. Harry nodded with his eyes cast down. "We know it hit you pretty hard too, but you cope with things better than Ron."

"I don't know why he needs to put the blame on someone every time something bad happens. It wasn't even my choice that she and the others went with me last month. It was a raid and I knew Voldemort was there so I went to finish the prophecy, everyone came with me though..."

"We know. But Ron's been like this with horrible things ever since our brother's death awhile ago." George said. I looked confused. What was going on? What the hell were they talking about.

Harry looked at me and sort of realized I was there. "I'm sorry Artemis." he said. "I got wrapped up in something. Um, Fred, George, this is Artemis, Artemis, Fred and George."

The two looked at me. "Hi." they both said simultaneously.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I intruded." I said, feeling like I shouldn't be there.

"You were just standing it's okay."

I nodded and stopped listening after Harry said, "But all of your brothers are alive... Who died?"

Later on that night I was helping Harry get his things into the guest bedroom. "I can't tell you how grateful I am that you let me stay. I didn't want to go to that hotel."

"It's nothing. We're happy to have you here." I replied easily.

"And I'm happy to not be in a smelly hotel." Harry hopped into his bed.

It sort of got quiet after that. A few minutes later I decided to break the silence. "So... You're gay?" Nice going Artemis...

Harry thankfully didn't seem offended by this. "No, I'm bisexual actually. I'm usually not too open about it but I haven't seen Draco all summer. Sorry if I freaked you out."

Okay, at this point, "freaked out" was the understatement of the year... FREAKED OUT? on the inside I was having a full blown spas attack. But do you know what I said? "No, it didn't freak me out." I'm such a liar.

"Oh come on, you looked bothered."

"No, I wasn't."

Harry laughed. "Tell the truth."

"Okay, I was a little freaked out because I've never met a bisexual before. But it's okay now." I hate that damn spell! Curse it! Curse it all! Now Harry probably hates me.

Harry just laughed again thankfully. "It's okay. I get that... You should have seen Hermione..." His face fell a little. "You two would have gotten along great. It's a pity..."

"May I ask what happened?" I knew it wasn't my place but I was very curious.

"I guess so." Harry answered softly. "Um, well... I'm like some celebrity here because I need to defeat this evil guy because of a prophecy and one night, the evil man went on a raid with his followers and was killing people. I wanted to end the prophecy so I left a note and was out the door.

"I was in battle and the next thing I knew my friends were battling with myself and the Order. One thing led to another and the dark side started to outnumber the light side.

"When the Order got it under control and the dark side left I realized that my best friend, among many others, had fallen." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. "It was the worst day of my life."

I felt guilty for making him relive it. "I'm sorry I asked." I murmured.

Harry wiped the tear away and smiled a little. "It's okay... You were curious. I would be too.

I nodded a little, unsure of what to say. "Um, I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Night, Artemis." He turned on his side.

"Goodnight, Harry."

A/N: There you go. Sorry it took so long. My computer was down for a long time. BUT YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL CRY AND NEVER UPDATE THIS STORY EVER AGAIN! I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!

Time to answer reviews:

**Redx's Girl: Thank you so much. The tongue thing was a little morbid but also comic-like lol.**

**TheBlackCoyote: Artemis will most likely go on an adventure with Harry. You'll see!**

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl: Thanks!**

**Optimistic girl94: Thank you! I appreciate that you loved the way I did it, I was mulling over it lol.**

**Miss Moony: Yes, I am quite happy, thank you.**

**Kat Laleh: Thank you for the extra long review, it was very helpful.**

**Artic Beauty: Thanks!**

**Well folks, you know the drill...REVIEW!**


	3. A Little Pants Mishap

Spellbound

Chapter 3

A Little Pants Mishap

A/N: alright... I will not get a chance to rewrite the 1st chappie cause im in the process of rewriting my vampire story but Artemis shall remain vampire because of popular demand, but he is still a wizard as well.

We Portkeyed to Kings Cross Station, a brilliant experience that was. Butler, Harry and I had to place our hands on a rather decrepit old boot. I had to break out the latex gloves for that but none-the-less I felt a rather unflattering tug at my navel and we were suddenly there. I must remember to tell Holly of this, maybe Foaly, he'd get jealous.

Anyway, when we arrived at the train station Harry directed Butler and myself to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. "Now what?" I asked.

Harry looked at me like I was stupid. Then he realized he hadn't explained much to me. "The train is at Platform 9 and 3/4. We walk through that barrier and it will materialize on the other side."

"Are you crazy?"

Harry chuckled. "That's what I thought when Mrs. Weasley told me, but I can assure you, I'm not. Watch Dean."

He motioned over to a tall boy with black hair. He was running straight towards the barrier! He was getting closer and closer and once I thought he was about to collide... he disappeared! "Curious." I murmured, adopting the British slang.

Harry grinned. "Okay, come on then you two, we don't have all day you know." he said.

I looked at him warily. "I really don't want to."

Harry gave me a gentle push. "Go run through the barrier, it's fun."

I took off and I heard Harry laughing. My legs were taking me toward the barrier and I couldn't stop! I was going to collide (not that it mattered with my vampire strength and all but still.) Then a saw a huge train. It said "The Hogwarts Express." I grinned despite myself.

Harry appeared on my side a few seconds later. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked me. I shook my head and waited for Butler. He appeared soon enough and we boarded the train.

We got on kind of late so we ended up sitting with an older man. "Why are you taking the train Professor Snape?" Harry asked the man as we sat down.

The supposed Professor Snape sighed as he looked at Harry. "Can't you go sit somewhere else?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir. I know you despise me and all but this is the last open compartment."

"Very well Potter."

Harry smiled victoriously and put his bags in the overhead., Butler followed his suit. "This is Artemis Fowl and Butler, Professor." Harry told the man.

He looked up from his newspaper. "Congratulations." he murmured.

Harry looked confused. "For what?"

Snape pinched his very crooked nose. I wonder how he broke it... "Never mind Potter. Nice to meet you two. I'm assuming you're a first year?" He said, turning his attention to me.

"No, I'm just transferring." I replied easily.

Snape raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't look human, Fowl. What are you?"

I gulped a little. "A wizard, sir."

"Tell the truth."

Damn that spell! I swear, I'm going to kill that man who did this to me. "Well, I'm also a vampire." Snape grinned appreciatively at me. Oh no! Please don't be gay!

"Very good." he complimented. "Vampires are very powerful, I think you'll do well here."

"Thank you, sir." I said quietly and continued to stare down at my hands.

The Great Hall is amazing. I've never seen anything with such grandeur in my life. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a perfect night's sky. Candles floated above all the five tables and the food served was just amazing.

I was seated at the Slytherin table between Butler and Draco, Harry's boyfriend. Draco kept glancing up at his other half and smiling pleasantly at him. It was alright at first but as soon as they got to the part when they were blowing kisses at each other, I decided I wasn't so hungry anymore. Thankfully, though, dinner was finally over and Draco showed me to my room.

I had my own room. According to Draco, Slytherin was the only House that allowed such privileges as to getting a room to yourself. The room was a deep green color with a silver trim, to match the House colors. There were two beds. A king sized one, for Butler, and a twin bed for me. Both beds both had grey sheets and green comforters, with two gray pillows rested on top. There was a desk with a few quills and ink wells on it, a black leather couch, and a green and silver tiled bathroom. It was both spacious and accommodating, I was sure I was going to like it here.

As I settled into bed that night, I sent out a small thanks to the man who put the Obedience Spell on me. If it wasn't for him, I would've never gotten here.

The next morning I woke up around 6:00 A.M. as usual. Butler was already awake and was getting himself armed for the day. He only carried a gun and a boot knife, he thought it was alright to not be so armored because we were in a school.

"Good morning Butler." I voiced quietly as I opened my ebony closet to take out my uniform.

It was an odd uniform at that. Mainly, because it was a robe and I sorely missed my suits. Why don't wizards wear pants? I mean, come on, we live in the twentieth century for God's sake!

As I walked down to breakfast I was met by Draco and Harry, who didn't seem uncomfortable at all not wearing pants. I guess they were just used to it from all the years they have spent here.

Harry was laughing about something. I think Draco had just said something funny so I just disregarded it as nothing. As we continued to walk Draco and Harry were both chuckling uncontrollably. I looked at the two of them.

"What's so funny?" I asked, adopting my usual facade: a blank, uncaring stare.

Harry and Draco looked between eachother and started to laugh a little harder. I felt my cheeks redden, even though they couldn't, seeing as I'm a vampire. Harry decided to speak. "Artemis, even though I'm getting a lovely view and even though it's against the rules, you can wear pants you know."

I looked downward. I felt like a retard. Never in my life have I felt like an imbecile, but Harry Potter had managed to make me do just that.

"Oh, but I thought that I wasn't allowed to." I murmured, all of my arrogance had disappeared.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, but it's not like anyone checks. Everyone except for the girls wear slacks." he said.

"Oh." I swallowed a bit hard. Butler was even covering his laughter. "I'm going to go and change now... See you at breakfast."

I turned around. Before I started walking, Harry smacked me in the, well, you know where, very, _very_ hard. I tore off like a speeding bullet.

I knew right then that this would be a long day.

A/N: sorry it's short, it looked like a good spot to end it... REVIEW FOR MORE PLEASE!!!!


	4. Ron

Spellbound

Chepter Four

Ron

A/N: I was very disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I would appreciate it if I got a little more. I am also very sorry that I haven't been able to update as often as I should but things have been quite hectic down my end. So without further delay, here is chapter four!

I hated going to my classes without Butler. I felt so vulnerable when I was without him and it scared me when he wasn't there. Butler and I haven't been separated for more than a few hours since birth, excluding some of the adventures with Holly. I trust Holly as much as I trust Butler, though. The two of them are my security blankets and without one or the other I felt uncomfortable and incomplete.

The first class I had was Potions with a one Professor Snape. I had met him the night before because he was the Head of Slytherin House. He told me that as a Slytherin, the majority of the school would consider me evil and not to take it personally. I didn't see why evil was a bad thing but I just nodded politely and went to bed.

He seemed like a nice enough person so I really didn't have any worries when I walked into his classroom with Draco and Harry.

The Potions classroom was very dark and overheated. Cauldrons were positioned at every seat with a flame going underneath each one. I noticed that the majority of the class were wearing normal clothes so that their robes wouldn't catch fire.

Professor Snape was seated at his desk in the front of the room staring ominously at everyone in the classroom. His eyes rested on mine and I was too afraid to look away. His glare rivaled mine and it felt as if he was probing my mind. I immediately put up the imaginary walls in my mind in case he was a Legimens. He must have been because he frowned slightly and then gave me and impressed look. I don't blame him, though; I tend to amaze everyone.

A bell sounded from somewhere and Snape rose from his seat. "Good morning." he said in a very soft but hardening voice.

"Good morning Professor Snape." everyone replied automatically.

"Before we start class I would like to make note of a new student if he would please rise." I stood up and looked at the blank, staring faces of everyone in the classroom. "His name is Artemis Fowl and is from Ireland. I know how much you want to make friends with him but please refrain from doing so in my class." I sat down and let Snape continue on with his lesson less comfortable than I was before. Everyone kept glancing back at me every so often and it was very distracting, none-the-less I was able to concentrate enough to do what I needed to do.

A half hour later I found myself adding the last ingredient to a quite difficult sleeping drought. The potion turned the palest of blues as it should have. I smiled and bottled it, knowing that I did my potion perfectly. I stood up and gave the vial to Professor Snape.

He took it rather quickly and started to examine it thoroughly over his rather oversized hooked nose. He smiled a bit which brightened his features quite flatteringly, making him almost seem handsome- oh good lord, I need to stop talking to those poufs! "Fine work for a boy who lived in the Muggle World for so long. It seems you have been precise with every detail." He looked around the classroom, who were quite alarmed to see their Professor smiling. "A few of you can learn something from Mr. Fowl here." His smile faltered as his eyes lingered on a brown-haired boy with a tiny bit of an overbite. His potion was a sickly green-orange color from what I could see.

Snape gave me another smile, this time more discreet, and I sat down. I heard someone murmur, "Wow, it's like Granger came back from the dead as a boy." Then there was some chuckling. And then all the calmness in the world disappeared.

Ron Weasley stood up in all of his red faced glory and stalked across the room to a boy named Theodore Nott. He then squarely punched him in the face; repeatedly.

Soon enough Ron and Nott were in an all out brawl. I have never seen so much punching, kicking and even biting in my life. I gulped audibly. I really wanted Butler.

Snape took out his wand and separated them to opposite sides of the room. "That is enough." he said in a dangerously low voice. "Nott that was completely uncalled for. Same goes to you Weasley."

"But he said-." Ron began.

"I know what he said, but it still doesn't give you the excuse to injure him in my class. That's why I'm giving you two weeks detention with me."

Nott smirked and Ron's ears turned red. "But that's not fair! He's getting away with no punishment?"

"No, he isn't. He is getting two weeks as well."

Nott's smiled faltered. "But all I did was-"

"Insult the dead, and no matter who that person was, it is still wrong on many different levels. So yes, Nott; two weeks detention."

"Fine." Nott mumbled and with a glare from Snape, the class resumed it's quietness.

I looked over at Ron. He was stirring his potion furiously, although the potion was clearly done. Harry was looking at him sadly and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ron either. He was obviously still very hurt from whatever happened to his friend and Nott had really hit below the belt.

After Potions class we had a break. We all decided to head outside seeing as it was a nice day. I don't enjoy nice days because people tend to drag me outside, in which I get dirt all over my nice clothes. I suppose people just don't understand good hygiene these days.

The three of us sat down by the lake. Little people were there so Harry and Draco decided to kiss. This would be fine if they weren't trying to eat each other's faces off! Once again, eugh. I took this opportunity to look around.

About twenty students were out and about, either tossing a red ball around or teasing the giant squid in the lake. Everybody looked generally happy except for one person.

He was leaning his head against a tree a little while away from everyone else. His arms laid loosely at his sides as a small owl rubbed up against one of them. Ron looked so depressed that it was almost suicidal looking.

Harry and Draco were pre-occupied so I decided to try and talk to the redhead. I made my way over to him and sat down. He didn't seem to notice so I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. "What do you want." he mumbled softly.

"I want to talk." I replied quite simply.

Ron huffed. "Well I don't so go away." My body gave me no choice as it started moving away on it's own accord. How was I supposed to save the boy from his suicidal-ness if this stupid obedience spell wouldn't let me?! "Wait. Come back." I sighed in relief as my legs started moving back towards him.

I sat back down and looked at him closely. His face looked very aged, even though he was only fifteen. "How have you been?" I murmured. I know I usually don't try and help people but Ron seemed very miserable and to be honest, he kind of dragged everyone's emotions down as well. And besides, Harry became one of my best friend and Ron troubled him as well.

"How do you think I've been?" Ron replied. "I got two weeks detention because I was defending my best friend."

"Hermione, was it?"

"Yes, she was the most wonderful person." Ron looked away. "You would have gotten along with her."

I nodded. "I suppose I would."

"Too bad you can't know her, because of Harry, no one will ever know her again." Ron's voice cracked a little at the end of his sentence and he put his face in his hands.

"But why is it Harry's fault? From what he told me it was entirely her choice to tag along on one of his 'missions.'"

"You just don't get it do you? If it wasn't for Harry, she'd still be here with us. If it wasn't for Harry, I wouldn't be depressed. If it wasn't for Harry, my mother wouldn't hate me for hating him. My _life_ is completely torn apart and it's all because of the Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die-Already!"

I put my hand on Ron's shoulder as he burrowed his face into his hands again. "I know it seems like it's Harry's fault, but it really isn't. You just need to get some closure I think."

Ron stayed silent for a little while. "How do I get closure?" Ron finally said as he turned to look at me.

I thought for a moment. "I think you and Harry need to talk to each other about what happened." I said.

"But we already talked about it and it didn't help at all." Ron replied stubbornly.

"I meant talk civilly. I'm not saying that the two of you need to become friends again but I think it might help if you put the bitterness aside and discuss what happened to your best friend with him."

Ron nodded. "Okay, I will tomorrow."

"Promise?" Ron nodded again and got up.

"Thanks, Artemis. I really appreciate you trying to help me." He walked away after that.

"Anytime, Ron." I murmured gently while I watched Ron walk away.

Butler sat down next to me. "That was a pretty good thing you just did kiddo." he told me.

I smiled. "I know." I frowned a bit then. "Oh lord, what's gotten into me?"

Butler laughed. "I think you're becoming human."

"Great, I start to become human when I'm a vampire and a wizard. How does that make sense?"

Butler just laughed again and so did I. I smiled and hugged him, thinking I can get used to this new kind of attitude, well, at least for a little while.

A/N: Again, sorry for the huuuge delay but now that school is out I can start writing again :-). Review please!


End file.
